Still in to You
by Well-Hello-Bright-Eyes
Summary: Armin Arlert had loved Annie Leonhart since they'd gone on their first date and wanted to make it official. In the light of their engagement, Eren Jaeger - Armin's best childhood friend and first love - comes back into his life after years of being away from everyone. With the news of his return, Armin begins to doubt how faithful he'll remain to Annie. What's one more fling? MULTI


**Hello, my dearest darlings! I am procrastinating on SdiaBR and thought this was a good idea? Lol leave me alone.**

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or it's characters and they belong completely to Hajime Isayama.**

_**I want to start out this first chapter with explaining a few things. This idea came to me at work, as do all of my ideas, and I loved it right away.**_

_**First of all, THIS MAY BE FAN FICTION but I do NOT hate Annie Leonhart or the AruAni ship AT ALL. Annie is one of my babes and I just feel like this should be explained so I don't receive any flack. She is NOT the victim in this story and I don't plan on making her one. She is a strong young woman in canon who has proven to hold her own and I do not plan on diverging her character with this fan fiction.**_

_**Secondly, on the topic of personalities, this is not one of those stories that mocks Armin's masculinity or takes advantage of any shred of "weepy" personality he has shown to have at times in the Manga and Anime. The term of "Domestic Role Reversal" was something that I kind of thought was appropriate for this particular work. I have made Annie a lawyer and therefore she is made as the bread winner BUT Armin has not been made as a free loader, of sorts. I think that Annie's role as bread winner would make her a little more dominant in personality and decision making in their household and Armin would be fine with staying home and tending to their apartment and looking for a new job.**_

_**Thirdly, I know that it's not very "in character" that Armin would cheat but I hope that I have given enough reason for him to, in this chapter and in later chapters. DO NOT take this statement to heart with this first chapter, but keep an open mind throughout the work.**_

_**Given these disclaimers, I do hope that if you, the reader, will continue after this point, that you, the reader, will enjoy this. I know that I will have a lot of fun making this particular story.**_

Before Armin's grandmother passed away when he was twelve years old, she held his hands, looked into his eyes and told him a phrase that struck a cord through his heart, making him sad, happy, neutral, and empowered. "Fight," she had said with a strong, warm voice, ever the confident and feisty woman even on her deathbed, "for the one person you want to be with for the rest of your life. If you know you want to marry someone and never leave their side, you never let them go. Don't stop fighting for that. Love is always worth it."

It was a strange thing to say to her only grandson at the time, when there was so much more she could have said, like "Eat your veggies and always do your homework" or "Your grandfather and I used to be jewel thieves before we had your mother", but now that Armin had grown and was able to process those words, they were pieces to the best advice ever given to him, surpassing quotes from his instructors and teachers in college and not even holding a candle to the passages he had read in the thousand plus books he'd consumed in his twenty-six years of life. No, Ellen Arlert 's words were something else. She had always made Armin feel valid with his feelings, concerns, and discoveries. They loved each other so much and Armin knew that in death she was with him.

Maybe it was why tonight, of all nights, Armin remembered those words as he watched Annie grab her satchel and coat without looking back and didn't stop her; the man couldn't raise his voice over the small goodbye he murmured when she closed the door, unable to shed more than a few tears, not of loss, but of embarrassment and his own personal convictions that pushed her away and lead her to think that he deserved her in anyway.

The relationship between Armin Arlert and Annie Leonhart was not necessarily a sweet one that you find in a romance novel, especially on the parting terms they agreed on, and everyone knew that there was something missing between the two, yet it was a story that everyone related to and that no one denied could be a reality, especially this day in age. Love robs you blind. and to those without a cane you become completely screwed. The act took both of them by surprise and the secrets they held from each other explained everything and made all the difference. They realized that they weren't happy and both knew they couldn't carry on with the lie they'd been telling each other and themselves.

"_Love is always worth it."_ And, Armin supposed, he did love Annie, but not the way he thought he had; looking back at it all, she was worth everything in some ways – he just didn't want to hurt her any more than she hurt him.

**-Seven months earlier-**

Laughter filled the air of the lounge bar. Cigarette smoke made a smog over the tables as a small town classical meets jazz band played on the stage by the kitchen making everything as light hearted as it felt with the soft piano hitting high notes and reverberating through the high ceilinged dining room. Armin couldn't stop snorting through his nose as Jean Kirstein, an old college buddy, was talking with his hands, regaling the table in the most recent case that Smith Zoe and Ackerman had won and the stupidity of the circumstances in which had brought them to the victory. Mikasa, Jean's wife, laughed along with her best friend Annie and slapped a hand on Jean's arm.

"And then he-" Jean took a second to compose himself to laugh once before continuing, "He just fucking stood and threw the papers in the air and...waltzed right out of the god damn court room. Judge Pixis was just so...done." He couldn't hold it back and kept laughing, slamming a hand on the table, making his champagne glass jump. Annie shook her head, her blond hair falling from her bun, making Armin stare a little longer at how pretty she was when she laughed. "I thought Pixis would shit himself." She agreed, taking a swig from her glass.

Mikasa caught her breath and wiped her eyes, laughing softly still. "Oh my god. Just another day for the firm though, I suppose." She smiled at Jean and kissed his cheek. Armin watched them with a smile, sweeping his bangs to one side of his forehead. He took a long drink of his champagne and glanced at Annie. "So, how does me asking what we should order lead to this wild story about the Garrison firm's partner Kitts and his temper-tantrums?" He snorted and Jean just gave him a look.

"Don't ask, Arlert, because he'll explain!" Mikasa warned, waggling a finger in his face. Armin wrinkled his turned up nose, that even through puberty was still the cutest thing to everyone, and it made his best friend poke it. As a result, the blond batted her hand away and smiled up at the waiter. The group became serious about what they wanted to order and when they returned their menus, Armin moved his chair over to Annie and threw an arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek.

"Congratulations, darling. I'm glad I could pull out of my busy schedule to be here to celebrate with you guys." Armin teased and Annie just smirked.

"Oh sure, Armin. With all of those job offerings you're getting?" She asked, quirking a brow and taking another sip from her glass. At this statement, Armin sighed and retracted his arm. He was about to say something but Jean and Mikasa gave Annie a look. "Hey now, no personal matters at dinner. Come on, it's a night to celebrate." The brunette told them, placing her hand on Armin's. The blond male nodded and sighed, giving her a smile that said that he was alright. Annie just shrugged.

"Hey, I'm kidding, Armin knows I'm kidding...right, honey?"

Armin looked at Annie Leonhart, the girl he'd loved since freshman year of college with her hard, cornflower blue eyes that calculated everyone's moves before they even thought of doing it, her strong face and brow and the way that her light blonde hair framed her face so elegantly. She was the picture of good health with her short stature and dainty figure, yet everyone knew they couldn't underestimate her with the beast like strength she possessed. Though, Armin didn't fall for her because of her looks or the way she fought.

When Armin looked at her, he saw a woman who could stand up for herself and was confident enough to carry out her threats, work related and personal. She was intimidating but had the kindest heart he'd ever known and expressed it daily – of course, in her own ways. Armin fell in love with her because of her forwardness and how she had asked him out first. She was so brave and willed that Armin couldn't help but to fall for her immediately. And he still loved her to this day. It was a shame they weren't married yet. Armin had something up his sleeve for a while and, he thought, tonight may be the best night to do it.

To Annie's inquiry, Armin grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Of course," he responded and looked into her eyes. She blushed and smiled a little before kissing his cheek and Jean and Mikasa both cringed, teasing both of them with sticking out their tongues. "Get a room, you guys." Jean huffed and Armin just gave him a look.

They ate supper and indulged in dancing and a little dessert before putting on their coats and heading out into the cold December air to their rides home. Armin kissed Mikasa's cheek, the woman still a whole head taller than him, not including her Louboutins that Jean had bought her for her birthday and elected to wear for god knows what reason in the snow and ice.

"Call me, alright?" She asked, patting his cheek. Armin smiled and nodded. Jean had shook his hand and ruffled his hair, shaking it from his pony tail. Annie took a hold of Armin's hand and squeezed. "I have a cab, darling." She whispered in his ear and Armin flushed against the cold. The other two winked and left to their car brought around by the valet. They watched them for a moment and Armin held the door open for his girlfriend as she climbed in, sliding in after her.

It was warm inside and the cab driver faced them, about to ask where they were headed. Annie told him, "Rose district please - the Trost Condos." before taking Armin's hand and leaning against him after her boyfriend buckled into his seat. Armin smiled and nuzzled into the crown of her head, rubbing his calloused thumb over her soft knuckles. "...Are you finally using that juniper lotion I bought you for your birthday?" He asked, lips against her ear. This seemed to make Annie squirm a little and she just nodded.

"I am. You know I have a purpose to, now, since it's so dry out." She whispered, sleepily against his shoulder. "Hm...Ar, don't do that. I'm not in the mood."

"Not even when we get home?" He whispered softly, his other hand falling on her thigh clothed by her dark panty hose. He gently slid it up her skirt and she sighed, slapping his hand. "Honey...please, I'm tired." She whispered, looking into his sky blue eyes. He saw her seriousness in an instant and he retreated his hand, placing it back on his own thigh.

"I'm sorry, Ann." Armin whispered apologetically and snuggled back against her head. They stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, Armin not thinking much of Annie's mood change from being so bubbly and enthusiastic at the lounge to what she was right at that moment. She'd always been something of an introvert, much like himself, and with the work she does and going to parties and galas, she more than often came home drained and wanting some tea and a hot bubble bath over making love to Armin. Back in college, it was the exact opposite, but now that they were older, they had different ways of handling their stress. It had been like this for a few years since Annie joined S.Z &A and when Annie had been assigned to her first big case against a chicken plant for their illegal use of steriods and Armin had confronted her about her sudden change in disposition when it came to them cuddling and having sex; Annie, obviously in no mood to 'take Armin's shit' – as she worded exactly – told him to suck it up and talk to her about this when she wasn't stressed beyond belief.

Needless to say, Armin learned this lesson and didn't question her now.

When they arrived at their house, Armin helped Annie out of the cab, paid the driver their fee and carried her over the threshold of their door. She weighed almost nothing and though Armin wasn't very strong, it was a bit of a strain but not enough to hurt him too badly. He walked into their dark home and set her on the plush white leather couch to turn the light on. She stirred when he walked away to hang up his winter trench coat on their coat rack. She groaned and lifted a hand to wave him back over. "Arm..." Annie had whined silently.

Armin laughed and loosened his tie as he toed off his dress shoes. "Hold on, Ann, I'm coming back," He murmured, gently. He crawled on the couch and atop Annie, kissing her lips gently. He was quiet as she pressed back a little bit, smiling against his thin lips. When Armin pulled away, he rested his weight on her frame and moved the hair from her eyes with the back of his fingers. She looked so beautiful as always and Armin felt his chest swell.

"Annie, how long have we been together?" He asked, smiling fondly at her.

Annie smiled sweetly and shrugged. "...Oh goodness... seven years? Has it been that long?" She asked, cupping his cheeks and squishing them. "We're getting old, honey."

"Well, I am. You look the same as you did when I fell in love with you." Armin whispered, kissing her lips softly again. She hummed, but otherwise stayed silent. "...Annie, why aren't we married?" He asked and not much to his surprise, Annie's eyes widened. She smiled and shrugged again.

"I don't know? Why aren't we?" She asked, playing with collar of Armin's button up. Annie was genuinely surprised and Armin liked using that against her for the sweetest of times they had.

"I think...it's because it's taken me just this long to gather the courage to ask you to. And..." Armin moved off of Annie and stood, walking to the bookshelf. Inside of a vintage porcelain owl jar, Armin took out a little black box, turning to see Annie jolt up and stare at him. Her eyes were widened a little more, watching the man cross the room and kneel in front of her. He continued, "...because we haven't had the time to give you this."

With one move, he opened it, revealing a white gold band with a square cut, one-forth carat diamond and Annie's hand flew to her mouth. She looked from the ring to Armin's face, her own cheeks flushing and eyes feeling watery. "...Goodness gracious, Armin..." She whispered, voice weak.

Armin smiled sweetly and flushed as well. "...U-Um, Annie Leonhart? Will you...marry me?" He asked softly and wasn't prepared for thin, yet strong, arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders, Annie falling on Armin as she nodded.

"Yes! Oh...Oh my goodness, yes!" She giggled and sat on his lap, making him laugh. He kissed her lips softly and cupped her cheek, eyes fluttering shut. When they parted, Armin took the ring out of the velvet box and slipped it on her left ring finger, kissing her hand softly.

"This is the happiest night of my life." Armin whispered, cupping her cheeks and looking into her eyes. Annie looked right back and nodded.

"How should we tell our friends?" She asked, wiggling in his lap and Armin laughed, kissing her cheek. "Mm...let's plan that tomorrow. Can we have one night?" He asked, giving her a slight smirk. At this, Annie sighed and gave a smile back.

"Oooh, was this a rue to get me to sleep with you tonight?" She asked and winked, obviously teasing him. Armin stood with her in his arms and shook his head. "Of course not. It's a wonderful night and it was the perfect time."

He walked to the bedroom and opened the door, pecking a kiss to her neck and setting her on the bed. Annie hummed softly as Armin crawled over her and kissed her forehead. "...Now why don't I...show you how proud I am of you...how in love I am with you." He whispered and kissed her lips. Annie hesitated beneath him and when she opened up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, untying his hair and letting it fall gently, releasing the scent of his cologne that was left over from earlier.

Armin pulled away first to kiss her ear and Annie pulled away a little. "...A-Arm...hey, Armin, honey-"

"Hm?" A kiss to the earlobe.

"...I told you...I'm not in the mood." She whispered softly, almost sadly. Armin had paused, a little sigh coming from his nose. He smiled softly, though sweetly, and rolled off of her, nodding. "I-I'm sorry, Ann." He whispered and she kissed his cheek, sitting up to change into her night clothes. She stood quietly and headed to the bathroom that was attached to their room, closing the door with a soft click.

Armin, though respectful and generally alright with Annie's wishes, was still kind of bothered him how aloof she was being as of late and it honestly did begin to bother him. He hoped that this engagement was going to mean a change but he also should have known not to hold his breath.

Armin stripped of his slacks and button up to change into an old band t-shirt and remain in his boxer shorts. He turned on his lamp and picked up the book he was currently reading. It was funny how a newly engaged couple, such as themselves, weren't drinking even more wine and already planning and calling everyone in the middle of the night to let everyone in on their excitement. That's what Connie and Sasha Springer had done and what Mikasa had wanted to do but was preoccupied with Jean's hands all over her. Instead, Armin put his wire rimmed glasses on his face and sighed deeply from his mouth. What an odd couple they were.

Armin had gotten through one chapter, not even paying attention to the words that Gregory McGuire had intended him to process and feel through his veins, before Annie had come back out in her dingy white hoodie she'd owned since college and patch-work pyjama pants with Christmas designs on the cloth, her make up removed and the bags under her eyes more prominent. Armin had looked up, smiling at her. "Well, there she is." He whispered, taking off his glasses and setting down the book. He held out his arms as she climbed into bed and snuggled her self to his chest.

"Hm...Here I am." She whispered, yawning. Annie closed her eyes and kissed his cheek. She suddenly wrinkled her nose and looked at the dark, soft shirt that Armin wore. She gave him a look and Armin tilted his head. "I know, I know you hate this shirt."

"You bet your ass I do. Why do you still have it?" Annie huffed, moving away from him and curling up under their blankets. Armin simply shrugged and turned off the light, snuggling in beside her, wrapping his arms around her small waist. "I don't know. It's special."

"Didn't it belong to your ex?" She asked, tense. He felt the slight hostility in her voice.

"Well...it did, but it's mine now-"

"Yes, and I am your fiancée, _now._ I don't want to see it again." She yawned and was quiet for a moment. "...Please."

Armin sighed and nodded, kissing her cheek. "I promise. It'll be gone tomorrow before breakfast." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes and heart. Truth be told, what he wore was more than just a shirt. It was the last piece of his ex, of him, that he had left.

He'd have to make sure to hid it where Annie wouldn't find it.

Annie called all of her friends and sent emails to her family about the engagement between her and Armin and Armin did the same with his friends and family. They all sent warms regards and asked questions if they had planned anything, like a date or bridesmaids. Armin laughed them off and Annie had told them they would be planning later. They ended their conversations by noon, to meet Mikasa and Jean for coffee and lunch, deciding on a closed engagement party for Mr. Leonhard and Grandpa Arlert, along with Mikasa, Jean, and a few other people. They had set the date for two weeks from then and they planned with the other couple at the café they met at.

Jean sipped on a house brew and talked with Armin about tuxedos and how he was going to plan a Bachelor party with strippers and cancan dancers. This made them both laugh and Armin downright refused a party like that. The four of them planned on a quiet dinner party with custom made wine and new dishes and glasses – early gifts from Jean and Mikasa for Christmas.

In the weeks leading up to the dinner party, Armin planned out every detail imaginable, since Annie was much too busy at the firm. They had both made plans to map out all the details, but Annie canceled every single time, having Mikasa replace Annie with the planning of the food and desserts they would plate. Since they were such good friends, Annie trusted Mikasa completely with the decision making. During this time, it was a great excuse to drink a shit ton of wine and watch The Notebook.

When the big night arrived, Annie had gone to the airport to pick up her father and Armin's grandfather, leaving the man at the apartment with Jean and Mikasa, trying to finish the food before their other guests arrived. In an apron, trying to protect his blue button up and pressed slacks, he put on oven mitts and took out the casserole from the oven along with the potato bake he had made with the help of Jean. He groaned when it looked like it was starting to burn but didn't appear done in the middle.

"Dude, it's fine, that's how it's supposed to be." Jean commented, taking a look. He glanced at Armin, who looked frazzled, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's fine. It's going to be a great night, alright? Don't get so hard on yourself."

Armin looked at him and nodded, smiling softly. "Thank you." He whispered and shut off the oven with Jean's approval. He was about to check on the corn they were cooking when he heard Mikasa scream from the living room and it almost made the blond drop the boiling pan. Jean turned sharply and headed for the doorway but his wife had already met him three fourths of the way, smiling brightly. Armin looked at her and smiled, picking up the hot serving plate with the casserole. Whenever she had that look, it made him smile back. Though, there was only one person in the whole world who could make her smile like that. It couldn't be.

"Micky, what is it?" Jean asked but Mikasa pushed past him and looked right for Armin.

"You'll never guess, Arm!" She shrieked and Armin paled. _It couldn't be._

He was afraid to speak. "I...I-I bet I won't." He shrugged, laughing softly.

She could barely contain herself and she blurted the words he never thought he'd hear, making his heart soar and clench at the exact same time.

"Eren is coming home! He's headed back from Germany by Christmas!"

Armin's heart stopped and so did time. His hands failed him as they flew up to his mouth, the plate dropping, shattering and spreading the contents onto the clean white tiled floor. His ears were ringing from the crash and the words from Mikasa's mouth.

Eren was coming home and only phrase came to his head.

Oh, fuck.


End file.
